Burnt
by StitchWitch
Summary: Kagome's grandfather dies in a fire and she blames herself. Can Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo help her work through her saddness? And will Inuyasha be able to confess his newly realized love? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first FanFic I've really worked on, and I hope you enjoy it. There will be future chapters, I promise. I know this isn't perfectly straight, but if you ask a question I'll answer it.

Enjoy!

Kagome stared at her grandfather like he was a perfect stranger. He was angry, and he was waiting for her answer.

"Grandfather! I can't not go back to the feudal era, I have responsibilities!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I cannot have my own granddaughter associating with a DEMON!" He snapped right back at her. Kagome angrily turned on her heel and ran to her room, fighting tears. Behind her grandfather, her mother sighed. They couldn't have this happening anymore, was the problem. People were beginning to suspect there was something fishy about her long absences.

"Perhaps-" Kagome's mom began to say to her father, but he shook his head. From Kagome's door came the sound of her sobbing into her pillow until she finally fell asleep.

Later that night, had anyone in the family been awake, they would have seen the figure of Kagome as she snuck towards the back door. Unfortunately, just then a bottle flew through the door. And it was glowing.

"What the?" She said, then screamed as it erupted into a fireball of flames. She ran out of the house, instinctively towards the well, she knew Inuyasha would be there to protect her. She was blazing as she shoved open the doors, arms like flaming wings and legs burning like in cartoons. She tripped at the top step and fell headfirst down the well. She screamed as she fell, till the coolness of the place between times extinguished the fire. As soon as she was in the well, though, she found she couldn't climb out, she hurt everywhere.

"Help!" She yelled, it hurt too, but she had to get someone to come.

"Kagome?" Came Shippo's curious voice.

"Shippo, please, get the others. I'm in the well!" She called to him, she was sobbing.

"Kay!" yelled the tiny fox demon. Kagome relaxed as she heard him run, and that proved to be her undoing, as she passed out immediately, if not sooner.

The next time Kagome managed to pry open her eyes, she lay on the ground in Kaede's hut. She blinked, then blinked again. Beside her sat Inuyasha. That wasn't what truly shocked her though- it was the look on his face. He was asleep, but his face was worried. She tried to lift a hand, to touch his knee and tell him she was fine. She did, her bandaged hand light. He started awake, looking around then down.

"Kagome?" He said, his voice worried, and containing an emotion she had never heard. She nodded a little bit. He smiled at her, looking so relieved that she was shocked. He didn't like her that much – did he?

"How?" She asked, meaning how had she gotten there. The last thing she remembered was going through the well.

"Don't you remember? You called Shippo from the bottom of the well and asked him to get us. When we got there you were laying on the ground, burned really bad. I carried you here as fast as I could. It's been three days." Inuyasha said. He sighed, and brushed some hair off of her face. Kagome managed a small smile. Her arms and legs hurt like anything, but she smiled for him.

"I'll be fine Inuyasha." She said, trying to reassure him.

"You better be!" He snapped. She smiled- same old him, for sure.

"Inuyasha? Do you know what happened too...?" She couldn't bear to say what she wanted too so bad. She had to know if her family had survived. Inuyasha looked down and away. He put one clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Sango went and looked. Kagome… Sota and your mom are alive, but your granddad died. They are here too. The fire was set, it was demon fire…" He blurted it out, biting his lip, hoping she wouldn't sit him.

"D-d-dead?" She asked, eyes going wide, and tearing up. He nodded, not knowing what else to do. Tears came at that point, leaking down her cheeks. She held back the sobs. She couldn't help but blame herself, she had wished he was dead, and now he was. She should have just accepted it and done so, not argued. Maybe then he would be alive. Inuyasha didn't say anything. But he did gently lift her up into his lap, gently holding her as she cried. He wished he could fix it all for her, make it all better. He was stunned when he realized that he had gone and fallen in love with the one woman who he couldn't have.

"Shhh…" he murmured, stroking the fall of her silky hair. She seemed to calm down some, beginning to breathe deeper, not in the tiny gasps she had been.

"It's my fault…" She whispered into his robe, unable to not say it.

"How could it be your fault? You aren't a demon." Inuyasha argued.

"He said that I couldn't come here and I lost my temper and I wished he was dead…" She replied. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her, shaking his head.

"Kagome, that doesn't make it your fault. He was banning you from doing something you like doing and consider important. That dosen't make it your fault, that you got mad at him." Inuyasha said, being truthful.

"But…" She protested, looking down.

"Shhhh. It's true Kagome, no matter what you believe."

"But. But. But." Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha put one clawed hand to her lips, silencing her.

"You need to rest Kagome." He said gently. Kagome nodded. He set her down on the pallet again, and then blinked when she looked up at him.

"Inuyasha? Promise you won't vanish?" She said softly, worry creasing her features. Inuyasha gently covered her up.

"I promise. Sleep." He said. Kagome nodded, closing her eyes. After a few moments, she was fast asleep, her body dragging her down into it's warm, comforting dephs. Inuyasha looked down at her, worried. He wondered how she would hold up, having to go back. Sango had told the media the shrine owners were in a small, far away hospital, and they bought the story. Looking down at Kagome, he was just glad she was alive. He had always cared for her, even when he first met her. He admitted fully that at first it was because she looked so much like Kikyo, but now, it was because of who she was. She was nothing like Kikyo- she was sweet, innocent, and caring for everyone. When he first met her he thought she was just another human woman, who would end up betraying him, but instead she became a close friend. And… Honestly, she meant more than that to him.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha?" She said in her sleep, the words sounding scared for him, not for herself, and the half-demon reached out, touching her shoulder to comfort her.

"Shhh… I'm right here." He said softly, smiling when she relaxed, settling down again. Looking at her beaten up, burnt, hurt body, Inuyasha realized something that made him reel. _He loved Kagome more than anything else._ He blinked away sudden, sappy, goof tears that flooded his eyes. A smile, one that was happier than any anybody who was living had ever seen on his face, spread slowly across his face.

"Inuyasha?" came Kaede's voice, percing though his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning towards her.

"Did Kagome awaken?" the old woman demanded, coming in.

"Yes. But she needed to sleep again." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well, of course. Why is your shirt wet?"

"Because Kagome was crying on it."

"Why?"

"Because I told her about her grandfather."

"You idiot!" Kaede snapped, smacking Inuyasha on the head. He held his head as a lump rose on it, making a face.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You shouldn't have told her! She will blame herself!" The old woman replied.

"No she won't, I won't let her!" Inuyasha argued.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!

Please rate and give me some constructive critisism.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Anyways, you will have to forgive me. I had my wisdom teeth out tuseday, so I had to become sane enough to work this crazy thang.

I DON'T OWN IT FOR GODS SAKES!

Dedicated: To Snowy, I love you sis!

KNITWITMUCH?

Kaede and Inuyasha glared at one another, the argument over.

"Kaede? Inuyasha?" Came Sango's soft voice as she came in.

"Yeah?" Both demanded simultaneously.

"Has Kagome woken up at all? Her mother keeps asking me…"

"Yeah, she has." Inuyasha said.

"And he told her about her grandfather too soon!" Kaede said.

"Did not!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"He didn't. It's a good thing." Sango said.

"She blames herself!" Kaede argued.

"So? That means we have more time to convince her it isn't her fault." Sango and Inuyasha said at the same time. Kaede had to admit they were right, and stood down with an annoyed sigh.

"Inuyasha, you keep looking after Kagome. Kaede, come and take a look at her mom." Sango grabbed Kaede and hauled her towards where Kagome's mom was sleeping.

"Okay." He said as they vanished out the door. He looked down at Kagome and felt a smile slip across his face. She started to stir, making a soft, girlish noise as her eyelids fluttered open.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, hesitant. He smiled, touching her cheek.

"Right here." He reassured her, smiling. She didn't smile back, just looked away, saying nothing. He sighed, gently pushing a lock of hair out of her face. From here he could smell her sweet scent, that made him always want to hug her. And now the scent was different- it was sad, regretful, worried.. It wasn't happy and trusting like normal at all.

"Inuyasha? How are my mom and Sota?" She asked after a silent, stretching pause.

"She's good. She wasn't burnt to bad, she was going to the restroom and got out. But she hurt her legs in the fall, enough that she has some pretty bad bruises.. Sota was burnt pretty bad, but he will live." Inuyasha said, trying to ease her worry. It worked- her scent was still sad, and unhappy, but it was no longer so worried and afraid.

"I'm glad. But… Inuyasha, what happened to me? I can barely feel my body..." She said softly.

"You burned your arms and legs really bad in the fire. Kaede has been making it so you don't feel it, because it hurts really really bad otherwise she said." Inuyasha explained.

"Okay." She said softly. Inuyasha frowned, worried.

"Kagome, you seem really down…" He softly noted. She sighed, trying to sit. He helped her, letting her lean on him.

"Inuyasha, It's my fault this even happened. If I didn't come here, a demon never would have attacked." Kagome said softly. "Maybe grandpa was right, and I should stop coming here."

"No! Kagome, if you had never come here, who knows what bad things that you've stopped would happen? And I would still be stuck to a tree, unable to do anything, and you would still be in the human world, not caring about history. And… I wouldn't know you!" Inuyasha said vehemently. Kagome stared at him, eyes wide.

"But…" Kagome bit her lip.

"But nothing." Inuyasha said, stubborn. "Kagome, you can't just up and wish you were gone! What would we do without you?"

"Be still trapped in your lives, maybe dead…" She admitted.

"Exactly. Kagome, we need you- and we care about you." He said.

KNITWIT

Mwahahaha, cliffy! Well, r&r- it would be nice if I knew more than three people were reading...


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone, I'm sorry if I don't post on this story much. But it's taking some time to write, especially with my family. It dosen't really help that it seems like a grand total of two people are reading this. I'm prepping for my red belt test and for the CKD convention in July as well, so don't shoot me if it ain't perfect, okay?

This is dedicated to my cousin (You know who you are)! Love ya cuzzie!

KNITTINGNEEDLESSEWINGNEEDLES

I don't own it. All I own are my poptarts…

"Kagome, besides. I-" Inuyasha was cut off by Sango entering.

"Kagome! You're awake!" She said, going and hugging the other girl gently.

"Yeah…" Kagome replied, a little stunned.

"Good, your mom wants to see you. Here, I'll take you to her!" Sango said, picking Kagome up. Inuyasha stood quickly, and took her from Sango.

"I'll carry her." He said with a faint growl in his voice. Sango blinked, staring at him.

"Okay…" she said, turning and taking him to where Kagome's mom (AN: I don't know her mom's name, someone tell me!) was. The woman welcomed them, and smiled when Kagome was set down next to her.

"Can I talk to my daughter alone?" She asked imperiously. The area was immediately vacated, at least as fast as the group could get away. The woman may be wounded and only related to Kagome but she was bossy enough they would always obey her, much like Kaede.

**KNITWITMUCH? WOW,BUTSOMEMOMSAREBOSSY!**

Inuyasha sighed, sitting on a bench.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, sitting on his shoulder and poking Inuyasha.

"Yeah! You've been guarding Kagome this entire time. That isn't normal. Normally you at least go terrorize the local cats, or spy on the bathing women, or scare Kaede." Sango chimed in.

"So spill, doggy boy." Miroku commanded. Inuyasha growled, then sighed. He looked at the ground, a little embarrassed.

"She needs looking after, that's all!" He lied.

"Duh. But normally you let us help!" Said Shippo, looking him in the eyes and trying to decipher the half-demon's reasons.

"I need her to find the stupid shards, don't I? That's the only damn reason!" Inuyasha growled, smacking the little fox demon off of him and onto the ground. The little boy rolled backwards, and unhappily sat in the dirt, staring, before getting up and sitting on Sango's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, why are you so defensive? Sure there isn't another reason? Like maybe, oh, I don't know, the obvious fact you are head over heels in love with the girl?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah right! I only work with her cause she can see jewel shards. I hate humans!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Suuuuure." Sango said disbelievingly, crossing her arms.

"C'mon Inuyasha. You just scared she'll fall for Koga?" Miroku said insultingly. Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Admit it! You just don't want her to fall for Koga!" Shippo said, jumping on the bench next to Inuyasha.

"Yeah! And if you don't love her, why did you insist on carrying her?" Sango demanded, hands going to her hips as she glared at Inuyasha grumpily.

"FINE! I love her, dammit! Happy now?" Inuyasha snarled, getting up and stomping away. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all looked at one another shocked.

"Did he just say?" Sango said. Shippo nodded, and she sat down on the bench hard. Kagome, when he told her, would be thrilled.

"Wow…" Miroku said. He sounded respectful. And awed.

"He really does love her. How sweet and romantic…" Sango said, eyes going all starry. Miroku and Shippo groaned. They hated it when either one of the girls got like this.

"Get over it Sango." Shippo said, disgusted. "Love is love! Get over it!"

"Shut up Shippo, some of us actually have romance in our blood, and dreams of love!" Sango yelled at him. Shippo leapt onto Sango, and started pulling her hair. Sango tried to pry him off, yelling.

"Break it up!" Miroku yelled, yanking Shippo off Sango. Shippo and Sango both crossed their arms and looked away, hmphing. Shippo wriggled and scampered off, presumably to sulk. Sango pouted.

"Meanie…" She muttered. Miroku laughed, sitting next to her.

"Cheer up Sango. I think your being romantic isn't stupid or anything like that at all." He said sweetly.

"Aww, thanks Miroku." Sango said, smiling at him.

"Your welcome, my d- YEOWCH!" Miroku yelled as Sango slapped him, because he had started rubbing her butt.

"Pervert!" she yelled at him, getting up and stomping away, making Miroku sigh.

"But my dear, I was only trying to cheer you up!" He called after her, hopeful that she would forgive him.

"Yeah right!" She volleyed back angrily.

"But… But… But…" Miroku stuttered before sighing and hanging his head dejectedly.

**MIROKUWILLYOUEVERLEARNTOBEPOLITE?**

"Mom? Do you mean it?" Kagome asked her mother as Inuyasha came into hearing range.

"Yes dear. We never really belonged anyway." Came her mother's sweet, caring voice.

"I love you mom." Kagome said, voice soft, hugging her mom lightly, as it hurt sorta.

"Inuyasha!" Her mom yelled. "Are you out there?" She asked. Inuyasha responded by coming in. Kagome had a smile on her face, a tiny sad smile that made his heart do flips.

"Inuyasha, mom says I can live here, and she and Sota will too! She'll teach the village children and stuff." Kagome said, actually semi-happy.

"That's right. Now why don't you take Kagome back to where she is sleeping? She needs her rest." Her mother bossed Inuyasha.

"Alright." Inuyasha said, picking Kagome up gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself, but she looked like it hurt. The pain numbing substance that Kaede had given her was beginning to wear off, and it showed. Inuyasha ser Kagome down on her pallet, as Sango joined them. She smiled at Kagome.

"Feeling better?" She asked Kagome, who nodded slightly.

"It hurts…" Said the schoolgirl softly.

"This should help with that. Inuyasha, help her sit up." Sango said.

"Yes Sango." Inuyasha said as he obeyed, letting Kagome lean on him. Sango carefully got some of the potion Kaede had told her to give Kagome when it wore out. She helped Kagome drink it gently, a slight smile on her face. Kagome drank what Sango told her to, and Sango took over supporting her friend.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go hang out with Miroku?" Sango suggested. He took the hint and left, leaving the two alone.

KNITTINGNEEDLESSEWINGNEEDLES

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would appreciate a couple more reviews, if it ain't too much trouble. I even have Anonymous enabled. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but That's just how it ended up.

Love you all.

StitchWitch.


End file.
